Drama Room Antics
by ilovethecureandrobertsmith
Summary: The regualar betrayal story wendystan, wendycartman, kennybebe soon 2 be kylestan
1. Betrayal

"Where's Cartman?" Kyle asked slamming his locker closed.

"Don't know," Stan answered, closing his phone. He'd sent Wendy four texts, but she hadn't answered a single one. The bell rang, and the pair grabbed their Drama textbooks, and went up the stairs towards the classroom on the top floor. At the second landing, they found Kenny and Bebe, getting pretty heavy. Stan chucked his book at them. "Oi, you'll be late for class!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"You could have killed me!" Kenny said, enraged as he watched Bebe run down the stairs.

"So?" Kyle called, and he and Stan laughed loudly. Kenny flipped them off and stalked away.

Kyle and Stan struggled up the next four flights of stairs with difficulty.

"Why did they have to extend the school?" Kyle asked, panting. "They could have at least been nice enough to put in an elevator. Finally, they came to door reading 10Drama/Study Hall, Room 15. No one else had arrived yet. Pushing Stan out of the way, Kyle opened the door. Stan stopped dead. Kyle looked at him funnily, and asked, "Stan, what's up?" before entering the room behind him. He saw what Stan saw, and stopped dead too.

Wendy had been sitting alone in Room 15, catching up on homework, when there was a knock at the door. Cartman struggled through the door, his weight not allowing him free movement.

"Oh look, it's the Hippy bitch!" he sneered when he saw her.

"Nice to see you too, Cartman," she replied, not looking up. Her heart beat faster, as it always did when her long-time crush entered the room, or spoke too her. Cartman chose the seat next to her, even though there were about 29 other seats he could have chosen. What Wendy didn't know was that Cartman cherished a burning desire for her, ever since fourth grade, when they had kissed. Trying to ignore her excitement, she began her algebra. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her leg. Wendy looked up to see Cartman's eyes on her own, and finally gave way to temptation. She threw herself onto him, passionately kissing him. He responded quickly, and this went on for a while. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. Wendy sat up, to see her boyfriend standing at the entrance, his face deathly white. "Stan, what's up?" she heard Kyle say, when he came in behind Stan and halted. No one spoke for a few minutes. Stan broke the silence.

"What.the.fuck!" he screamed, his voice hoarse. "What is FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!" Stan sounded close to tears. "You told me you were over him!" he shouted at her.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Wendy cried, hurriedly trying to button her shirt.

"No? Then what is it?" Stan asked her. She didn't answer him. "Burn in hell, you bitch." The room was deathly quiet. Stan turned and quickly walked off. Kyle looked helplessly at her and then turned and followed him.


	2. Conversations

Kyle stood torn momentarily, torn between his two closest friends. Then he turned, pushed open the door and followed Stan. Kyle found him outside on the stairs, holding his head in his hands. "Cartman…?" he whispered, tears sliding down his face. "Why?" Secretly, Kyle agreed with Stan. Why on earth would Wendy choose the fat, loser, pathetic arsehole over the attractive, muscular, kind footballer? It didn't make sense. A familiar scent reached his nostrils, and he coughed.

"What happened to him?" Kenny asked, pulling down his bright orange parka hood to put his burning cigarette in his mouth.

"Cartman and Wendy were hooking up," Kyle replied tentatively, trying not to upset Stan. He didn't seem to hear. Kenny exhaled in a cloud of smoke. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Oh well, admit it, she was a stupid frigid bitch anyway, hey Stan?" As he asked this, Kyle thought to himself that Kenny _really _wasn't the best person to have around in these situations. Stan looked up, cold fury filling his face. "Fuck you Kenny!" he screamed. "You don't know a single fucking thing! Just….leave me alone!" He stormed off around the side of the building and out of site.

"Kenny!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Sorry. Well….it's true. I agree with Cartman. She's a nerd. And she's frigid" Kenny muttered, watching the ashes from his cigarette float in the breeze.

"How do you know that?" Kyle asked, looking around at him.

"Well, you'd have thought Stan and her would be jacking it off by now, wouldn't you?" Kenny answered, lighting another cigarette of the end of his old one. "You want one of these?" he asked, offering it in Kyle's direction.

"No……what makes you think they weren't?"  
Kenny's head flew around, and ash dropped everywhere. "They were? Jeez, no wonder he's pissed off. Where's he going to get it now? Then again, there are millions of chicks lusting after him." He exhaled in a gust of smoke. Kyle coughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go home now. If you see Stan, get him….on second thoughts, don't talk to him at all," Kyle said, getting to his feet, and dusting all the stray ashes of his knees. A surprising amount had landed there.

"Later," Kenny grunted, and stared of into the distance. Kyle walked across the oval to the car park. Sometimes there really was no talking to Kenny. He wondered how Stan was planning on getting home. Usually Kyle gave him a lift. Maybe he'd started walking home. Walking through the car park, Kyle stopped. There was Stan, sitting next to Kyle's little orange car, waiting. Stan got up when he saw Kyle. "Sorry about before, dude – " he began.

"That's okay." Kyle replied. "Let's go". They got in the car and slowly drove of. Neither of them acted as though they had seen the black haired girl in the pink cardigan, getting into the green convertible, tears streaming down her face.


End file.
